Leave Out All the Rest pl
by messlady
Summary: Nawet serce z drewna czasem odczuwa lęk... "Za każdym razem, kiedy misja zmusza nas żebyśmy się rozdzielili, to może być już ostatni raz. Następnego może już nie być. Co jeśli to właśnie ten raz?"


**AN: Nie mogę zasnąć… Robiąc porządek w kompie znalazłam coś, co napisałam już jakiś czas temu inspirowana kawałkiem Linkin Parku „Leave Out All the Rest". Niewiedzieć czemu zawsze słuchając tej piosenki mam przed oczyma obraz Sasoriego tuż przed śmiercią..  
Może i nie jest to jakieś wyrafinowane arcydzieło, ale jednak postanowiłam się podzielić. Może się komuś spodoba… I, wow, tym razem bez sexu. Mess była grzeczną dziewczynką przez chwilę...  
**

**Oczywistym jest, że żadna z opisanych tu postaci nie należy do mnie i nie mam z tego żadnej kasy..**

* * *

Trzy dni. Trzy dni stania praktycznie bez ruchu w jednej pozycji. Dłonie złożone w pieczęć i skupienie. Lubię ten czas. Normalnie nieznoszę marnować chwil na czekanie. Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, tyle rzeczy, które sprawiają, że zbliżam się do perfekcji w mojej sztuce.

Nie lubię czekać. Ale czas kiedy pieczętujemy bijuu jest inny. Może dlatego, że jesteśmy tu wszyscy. Czekamy razem. Mam wtedy czas żeby pomyśleć korzystając z chwili spokoju kiedy ten narwany jashinista zmęczył się ciągłym paplaniem o swoim 'bogu' i jak to mu nie wygodnie siedząc gdzieś tam na zewnątrz, co z kolei zmuszało Kakuzu do jego ciągłego uciszania, co powodowało jeszcze więcej jęków i narzekań, na co z kolei włączał się niebieski, żartując z 'braci zombi', jak ich nazywał. Uf.. wreszcie chwila ciszy.

Spoglądam na chłopaka zawieszonego w powietrzu. Życie powoli go opuszcza razem z demonem zapieczętowanym w jego wnętrzu.

Nie żebym się przejmował. To w końcu nie pierwsze i nawet nie setne życie, które przeszło przez moje ręce.

Trzy dni. To tyle samo ile pozwoliłem żyć niektórym z moich pokonanych przeciwników, nie zabijając ich od razu lecz pozwalając, by śmiercionośna trucizna dokonała dzieła. Jak z tym ostatnim ze śmiesznie pomalowaną twarzą. Do tej pory powinien już nie żyć. Żałosne. Ten dzieciak myślał, że może pokonać mnie, Skorpiona Czerwonego Piasku i to w dodatku moją własną bronią! Tymczasem skończył życie w męczarniach jak wielu jego poprzedników, a jego brat już niedługo do niego dołączy. Ludzie są żałośni.

Nawet teraz. Spoglądam na pozostałych członków Akatsuki i wyobrażam sobie, że stanie bez ruchu przez trzy doby musi być męczące. Ba, nie muszę sobie nawet wyobrażać, w końcu Hidan powtarza to wciąż, co jakiś czas. Oczywiście nie pamiętam już jakie to uczucie. Moje ciało przestało odczuwać cokolwiek już dawno temu. Żadnego dyskomfortu, zimna, gorąca, zmęczenia, bólu, tego fizycznego i duchowego.

Choć tego ostatniego nigdy nie udało mi się do końca pozbyć. Pieprzone serce. Jedyne, co zostało z mojego dawnego ciała i nie pozwala mi do końca zapomnieć, że istnieją emocje. Nie potrzebuję emocji. To tylko zbędny bagaż, który komplikuje ludziom życie i sprawia, że są słabi. Ja jestem dziełem sztuki. Moje ciało jest idealne, wieczne. Nawet jeśli się zużyje, mogę je wymienić na nowe. Niemożność odczuwania jest zaletą. Zwłaszcza cierpienia. Fakt, że nie odczuwam radości, miłości, ciepła drugiego ciała… to mała cena za nieśmiertelność. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało jeszcze kilka lat temu. Ba, byłem tego pewien tak bardzo, że postanowiłem zmienić siebie samego w bezduszny kawał drewna. To był w końcu mój cel. Stać się moją sztuką i istnieć wiecznie.

Oczami Hiruko spoglądam w kierunku prawej dłoni statui, a dokładnie jej wskazującego palca.

_Pojawiłeś się w moim życiu z tym swoim 'prawdziwa sztuka to wybuch' i wszystko diabli wzięli! Już nie jestem niczego pewien. Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę jaki burdel zrobiłeś w moim uporządkowanym, zamkniętym świecie, gówniarzu?_

_Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś w końcu wciąż człowiekiem. Wciąż dzieciakiem, który myśli tylko o tym, jak by tu coś wysadzić tą swoją 'sztuką'. _

Zadziwiające jak bardzo przywiązałem się do tego blondyna. W końcu jesteśmy zupełnie różni. A jeszcze bardziej zadziwiające jest jak on potrafi obudzić we mnie te emocje, o których istnieniu zdążyłem już dawno zapomnieć. Najczęściej udaje mu się ze złością. Gówniarz potrafi być irytujący. Bardzo. I niby wiem, że ta cała jego gadanina, począwszy od sporów o sztukę, a na narzekaniu, na co tylko przyjdzie mu na myśl skończywszy, nie ma na celu zdenerwowania mnie, przynajmniej nie jest to cel sam w sobie, ale jednak działa mi to na nerwy. To już stało się nawet naszą rutyną. Zaczyna się niewinnym 'Sasori no Danna…' a kończy zwykle użyciem ogona Hiruko, którego spryciarz nauczył się świetnie unikać.

_Sasori no Danna_._  
_

Już nawet nie pamiętam kiedy wpadł na pomysł żeby mnie tak nazywać. Nie jestem nawet do końca pewien, co on dokładnie ma na myśli mówiąc 'danna'. To słowo w końcu ma nie jedno znacznie. Ale znając go, zapewne chodzi o oba. I za każdym razem kiedy ten zwrot opuszcza jego usta robi mi się tak jakoś… przyjemnie ciepło. W tym przeklętym cylindrze w mojej klatce piersiowej. Kolejna emocja, której nie powinienem odczuwać.

Gówniarz nie ma kompletnie pojęcia, czym jest prawdziwa sztuka i uparcie twierdzi, że są nią właśnie te jego wybuchy, ale jednak wiem, że szanuje wieczne piękno.

Sasori no Danna…

W tych trzech słowach jest wszystko. Cały jego respekt. Cała jego miłość.

Miłość… kolejna bezużyteczna rzecz, która tylko oddala od doskonałości. Jednak… kiedy widzę ją w jego oczach zawsze jakaś część mnie pęka. W tych oczach widać wszystko. Wszystkie uczucia, których nie będę w stanie już nigdy zaznać. Czasem myślę, że on czuje za nas obu. Jest w nim tyle emocji… Ale oczywiście wiem, że to tak nie działa. Ludzie są słabi. Potrzebują, żeby ich uczucia zostały odwzajemnione. A ja nie jestem człowiekiem. On mówi, że to nic. Że dopóki mam ten cholerny ostatni kawałek ciała jeszcze nie jestem zupełnie wypruty z ludzkich uczuć. Że pomoże mi sobie przypomnieć jak to jest… kochać… być kochanym. I ten jego wilki uśmiech. Że wszystko będzie ok.

Nie będzie. Znam siebie i efekty mojej transformacji wystarczająco dobrze, żeby to przyznać. On w głębi serca też to wie. Ale woli się łudzić. Może to właśnie miłość pozwala mu się tak oszukiwać.

W tych oczach widać wszystko. Ten coraz większy ból też. Bo ja nigdy nie odwzajemnię jego uczuć. Choćbym nawet chciał. Nawet bym chciał. Może. Ale jest już za późno. Jestem tylko drewnianą kukłą. Marionetki nie mają uczuć…

A jednak.. Ostatnio to moje pieprzone serce drży jeszcze z innego powodu. Coś na kształt strachu? Niezdefiniowane, kłujące uczucie. Jak trucizna, która przecież nie może mnie zabić.

Nic nie może. Prawda?

Spoglądam jeszcze raz w lewo. Na twarzach wszystkich członków Akatsuki widać skupienie. To ostatni etap ekstrakcji. Niedługo będzie po wszystkim. Ekipa ratunkowa z Konohy i Suny nie zdąży na czas. Zanim tu dotrą, chłopak umrze.

Nagle wciąż żywe wspomnienia stanęły przed moimi oczami. Dlaczego wciąż o tym pamiętam? Babcia Chiyo… Moi rodzice… Dobrze wiem, jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego.

_Ty też to wiesz… Co byś zrobił, gdyby mnie zabrakło?_

Bzdura! Ja przecież jestem wieczny. Jestem prawdziwą sztuką. Nie wiem skąd u mnie te myśli? Może stąd, że tak naprawdę nie jestem do końca doskonały? Już nie człowiek, ale jeszcze nie całkiem marionetka. Coś pomiędzy. Silny, bezwzględny, nieczuły, a jednocześnie wciąż więzień własnego serca. Wolałbym naprawdę nie czuć nic.

* * *

Pieczętowanie się skończyło. Lada moment będą tu ninja z Konohy. I babcia Chiyo.

„Sasori no Danna?"

„Czego chcesz, Deidara?"

Nic nie odpowiadasz. Całujesz mnie w moje nieczujące usta i uśmiechasz się jak zwykle.

Ale coś jest nie tak. Ty też to czujesz. Widzę to w tych twoich oczach. Oczywiście się do tego nie przyznasz, ale ja wiem, co kryje się pod tą maską. Jak to dobrze, że w moich oczach nic takiego nie dojrzysz. One nic nie wyrażają. Są puste.

Zupełnie jak ja.

Zamykam się w moim bezpiecznym świecie we wnętrzu Hiruko. Czekamy.

* * *

Patrzę jak odlatujesz na tym swoim dziwacznym latającym stworze. Moje serce znów przeszywa niewidzialny sztylet. Za każdym razem, kiedy misja zmusza nas żebyśmy się rozdzielili. Za każdym razem to może być już ostatni raz. Następnego może już nie być. To w końcu jest wpisane w codzienność shinobi. Zwłaszcza tych z Książki Bingo. Tym razem jednak to kłujące uczucie nie opuszcza mnie przez dłuższy czas. Co jeśli to właśnie ten raz?

Znów otrząsam z siebie tę myśl. Babcia Chiyo jest silnym przeciwnikiem, ale nie ma mowy żebym został pokonany przez kogoś takiego. I ty też nie przegrasz z tym wrzeszczącym dzieciakiem. On jest jeszcze bardziej irytujący od ciebie. Nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe…

* * *

Co to za uczucie? Chłód? Dziwne.. Zdaje mi się, że naprawdę go czuję. Przecież nie mogę. Prawda? Mój policzek dotyka zimnej, kamiennej 'podłogi'. Ten sztylet, który już od dawna przebijał moje serce teraz jest tam naprawdę. A więc jednak to ten raz…

Co zrobisz, kiedy wrócisz i mnie zobaczysz? Nadal będziesz udawał twardziela? Z tym swoim uśmiechem? A może zrzucisz wreszcie tą maskę i pozwolisz emocjom popłynąć. W końcu nie będziesz już miał przed kim udawać…


End file.
